Angels of Homicide
by Devyn-Atkins
Summary: Maura starts a new job working with Jane and soon discovers that there is very strong chemistry between them. Jane will face some tough decision, the homicide department get more than they can handle. things eventually go from good to bad but being an angel has it's pro's right? Rating is T for now but I could see it going to M in the future.


Angels of Homicide

**AN: So after reading other people's stories I have now found the courage to write my own fanfic. This is all very new to me so please bear with me, I'm not too great at spelling so please forgive my mistakes. I am very open to creative criticism and reviews are very appreciated.**

**Rizzoli and Isles do not belong to unfortunately they belong to the good people at TNT.**

Chapter one – Welcome to homicide (Boston style)

Maura Isles walked into the precinct she was now working in, although she was young she had some major achievements. Being the chief medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts at the age of twenty-nine was very impressive but also left other medical examiners very resentful, like Doctor Pike. He was a very bitter older man who was not pleased he had to work under somebody.

As Maura reached the front desk she showed the officer on duty her badge, the officer looked at the badge as well as Maura's very smooth and toned legs.

"Go on through Doctor Isles." The officer said giving Maura what he thought was one of his very charming smiles.

Maura being Maura just smiled back politely as she walked through the barriers to the lift, as she waited for the lift she overheard two officers talking.

"I hear this one time she got a perp to actually shit himself." Officer Davis said.

"Yeah well I heard she was chasing a perp and broke his arm when she tackled him." Officer Hanson said.

Maura wasn't one to usually ease drop but she was very curious to find out who the officers were talking about she was about to ask them but the lift dinged signalling it's arrival. Maura entered the lift determined to make a good impression to her new employee's, the lift once again dinged signalling she had reached her destination.

'_Well here goes nothing' _Maura thought to herself as she exited the lift.

Up in the homicide department things were very different, Jane and Korsak sat in the meeting room waiting for Lieutenant Cavanagh to arrive.

"Do you think he wants to talk about frost?" Korsak questioned.

"I don't know how do we explain that we had to kill Frost, I mean Frost he wasn't one of us yet. It just sucks I lost my partner." Jane replied.

"I know what you mean Jane if you do get a new partner we'll have to train him and everything." Korsak said as Cavanagh walked in.

"Detectives as you know Frost is gone and you both want to know what's going on, so Rizzoli you won't be getting a new partner but we do have a new member joining our team." Cavanagh said.

"Who is it sir?" Jane asked.

"Doctor Maura Isles our new chief medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts, she's replacing Doctor Stevens. Now before you ask yes she knows all about reaping so we won't have to explain this to her also make her feel welcome the man upstairs has asked me to ask you two to help her out and make her feel welcomed. Understood?" Cavanagh said.

"Yes sir." Jane and Korsak both replied.

"Good now go do something useful." Cavanagh said as he left the meeting room.

"So should we go introduce ourselves?" Jane asked.

"You go for now don't want to overcrowd her on her first day." Korsak replied.

"Okay but your making me meet her so you have more time to scoff doughnuts down your throat." Jane said leaving the meeting room. As Jane made her way to the morgue she was thinking how it might be good to have another female in the department. Arriving at the morgue Jane made her way to Maura's office, she knocked and waited.

"Come in." Maura called out.

Jane entered the office and sat down opposite Maura.

"Hi I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli from homicide." Jane said as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maura Isles the new chief medical examiner of the common wealth of Massachusetts" Maura greeted as she took Jane's hand and shook it.

"That is a very long title so if it's alright with you I'll just call you Doctor Isles." Jane said.

"Please don't be silly call me Maura." Maura said.

"Well then you have to call me Jane." Jane said.

"Okay Jane what can I do for you today?" Maura asked.

"I just came to introduce myself and see how you're settling in." Jane replied.

"Well everything is fine except Doctor Pike and his terrible rudeness and bad attitude." Maura said.

"Ah yes Doctor Pike is not who I like to work with so please for the sake of my sanity don't ever make me work with him." Jane said.

"I shall do my very best." Maura said.

Both Jane and Maura's phone went off.

"Rizzoli." "Doctor Isles." They both replied in unison.

"I'll be right there." Jane said putting down the phone.

"Don't touch the body until I get there." Maura said hanging up the phone.

"You wanna ride with me to the crime scene?" Jane asked Maura.

"That would be nice thank you." Maura replied as both women made their way to Jane's car.

Driving to the crime scene Jane decided she would walk Maura through the basics.

"So Maura as you know me and Korsak are angels just like you except whilst you help the soul get out of the body it's mine and Korsak's job to help them cross over. As you know nobody knows about us except Cavanagh and it has to stay like that." Jane said letting Maura take it all in.

"Oh so you and Detective Korsak are the angels I'm going to be working with?" Maura asked.

"Yeah that's us anyway you probably already know the rules but there are a few extras that me and Korsak follow." Jane replied.

"What are these rules?" Maura asked.

"Rule number one – we don't get too emotionally attached to cases. Rule number two – we don't talk about anything to do with angels unless where at one of our houses, it's a lot safer for all of us because demons are everywhere. Finally rule number three – Sometimes you heart is better at making the right decision than your head." Jane replied.

"Okay anything else I need to know?" Maura asked.

"Yeah don't let other people see you talking to souls, anything I need to know about you?" Jane replied as the both got out of the car.

"Yes there is one thing." Maura said closing her door.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"I'm half angel half human." Maura replied as Jane slammed the car door closed on her hand.

"What the fuck!" Jane exclaimed.

**AN: Please let me know what you think, I you like it or you don't like it just let me know. Thanks. **


End file.
